


Frerard

by MILK_GOD



Category: Mysterious Ways
Genre: Depression, Gay Male Character, M/M, Piercings, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILK_GOD/pseuds/MILK_GOD





	1. The first meeting

The first meeting

Mikey is wanting a tattoo for months and wants his brother to come along with him to the tattoo shop. Gerard the brother of Mikey doesn’t want to go with Mikey because he is afraid of needles. Gerard and Mikey are always together doesn’t matter what they are doing. They had their fair share of brotherly fights, but they still love each other. 

Mikey finally convinces Gerard to come with him to the tattoo shop. When the day has come, Gerard is more nervous than Mikey is. When they walk towards the shop Gerard is backing down. "Mikey I don't want to go you know how afraid I am of needles. I can't believe I'd let you talk into me." Mikey is just smiling taking his brother by his arm and pulling him to the shop.

They walk into the shop and sit on a chair. They take a good look around. The shop is a dark place with just a light above the stool where people get tattooed. The only thing Gerard is seeing are all the needles in this place. His face turns pale and he has the feeling he has to vomit. His hands start to sweat as he closes his eyes. He feels a hand on his inner thigh.

When he looks up expecting to look at Mikey's face, he sees another face hanging in front of him. He looks into deep brown eyes. When he looks at the rest of the face he sees a nice jawline a snakebite and a nose ring. The guy starts talking "are you alright? Do you need a glass of water or anything else?" Gerard is still memorized by the gorgeous eyes. He startles and says "hi yeah I'm alright I think, do you have anything stronger than water?" 

The guy makes a hand gesture to come with him. Gerard stands up and walks after him. They go in a little backroom when he looks behind him he sees Mikey walking after them. Gerard gets a glass with whisky in front of him. He puts the glass on his mouth and pours the whole thing in his mouth. He already feels much better. The guy stares at him and says "I'm Frank btw but you can call me Frankie". Gerard looks at Mikey he opens his mouth and answers him "I'm Mikey and this is my brother Gerard and he's afraid of needles". Frank starts to laugh and walks back to the shop. Mikey looks at Gerard. “He is nice isn't he? Do you feel better already?" Gerard gives his brother a confirming look as they both return to the shop. 

It's Mikey’s turn to get tattooed. It's his first tattoo ever so he gets a little nervous. As Mikey lays down in the chair and Frankie is setting everything up. Gerard’s mind is going everywhere. Why did he felt so attracted to Frankie? Something about his vibe is making Gerard go wild. Mikey is calling him and he snaps out of his thoughts. He walks over them when he hears the needles he's feeling sick. He hears his brother calling him again.  
When he arrives by the chair he sees his brother laying there with closed eyes. Mikey grabs his hand and holds it firmly. Gerard is sitting on the ground so he doesn't have to see the needles. He sees that Mikey is in pain and feels bad for him. When the job is done Mikey stands up with a pale face. Frankie is telling Mikey how he has to treat the tattoo the first few weeks and how much Mikey has to pay. 

When they walk back home Gerard is sunk in his thoughts about Frankie. When he's lying in bed that evening he's still thinking about Frankie. When he thinks about his face he feels a bulge growing in his pants. Gerard being the giving man that he is has to take of his boxed before they get ripped. He starts to massage himself. When he has done the deed. He turns around and falls to sleep.

The morning after, Gerard wakes up and takes a look out of the window. The sun is shining and he can hear the birds singing. He walks over to his wardrobe to pick out the clothes of today. He puts on a black skinny that's ripped at his knees. He grabs a band T-shirt and puts it on. 

He walks downstairs looks in the mirror and lets a hand run down is red hair. When he walks into the living room he sees Mikey laying on the couch. Mikey is only wearing boxers and is showing his new tattoo. When Gerard sees the tattoo he immediately thinks of Frankie. He grabs his cigarettes from the table and walks into the backyard. While he is smoking a cigarette he is thinking about the feelings he has for Frankie. 

That day passes slowly and Mikey as asking what is wrong with him. Gerard doesn’t want to answer so he ignores his brother all day. Mikey and Gerard never had ignored each other before so Mikey is getting worried about his big brother. When the evening falls Mikey asks Gerard if he wants to go outside with him go to a pub a something like that. Gerard agrees to go with him but he wouldn’t be great company.  
When they arrive at a club that seems nice on the outside they look at each other. Mikey asks Gerard if he want to go in but he wants to smoke a cigarette first. Gerard is leaning against a wall with a cigarette in his mouth and his hand in his hair. He is looking down at the floor. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder when he looks up he looks right in the eyes of Frankie.


	2. A convenient accident.

He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder when he looks up he looks right in the eyes of Frankie.   
He doesn’t know what to say or where to look. Frank is making Gerard nervous. He really doesn’t know how to act around him especially because Frank is the first male Gerard is attracted to. Frank lets his hand slide down Gerard’s arm and touches his hand. Gerard pulls his hand back out of reaction and puts his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. Frank looks at him and asks if he is okay. Gerard says he’s fine and asks what Frank is doing here. Frank says he is going out to have a drink or 2. They walk into the club together and Gerard is looking for Mikey.   
When he finally finds Mikey he walks straight towards him. He whispers in his ear: “Frank is here”. Mikey gives him a confusing look, he doesn’t know why his brother is acting so strange. Mikey orders a drink and takes a seat on a barstool. He looks around and sees a cute girl, he walks over there and starts to dance with her. The seat next to Gerard is free now, because Mikey was sitting there earlier. Frank looks at the empty seat and walks over to Gerard. “Do you mind me sitting next to you?” Gerard shakes his head: “No I don’t mind at all.” When Frank sits down next to Gerard he gets a shiver down his spine. Frankie has such an impact on him. Frankie looks at him just a little too long. Gerard is so nervous, he gets sweaty palms and shaky knees. Gerard turns his head away. Why is Frank doing this to him, why does he feels this way about him? Frank looks at him: “Can I order you a drink”? Gerard looks up right into the eyes of Frank. “Euhm, yeah I guess so. I will have a whisky on the rocks please”. Frank looks at him he laughs “You? You want a whisky?” Gerard was looking at him a little confused, was Frank making a joke or was he laughing at him. Gerard looks up with a confidant look in his eyes “Yes I want a whisky on the rocks.” He said with some anger in his voice. Frankie looks a bit upset “Whoa sorry man, I was just making a joke. Don’t be so tense.” Gerard immediately feels guilty about his outburst. He apologizes to Frank, Frank tries to calm Gerard down by saying it doesn’t matter and he likes it that Gerard stood up for him. They sit there for a while and talk about different things. Gerard is still very uncomfortable. Frank puts his hand on Gerard’s leg a few inches away from his crotch in the heat of the moment. Gerard jumps up, “U-uh I have to go now, I’m tired and Mikey had way too many drinks.” Gerard runs to Mikey and grabs him by his arm. Frankie watches them leave and is left with confusing thoughts.   
“WHAAAAAAAA”. Gerard jumps out of bed when he hears his little brother scream like that. He runs down the stairs right into the room of Mikey. His brother is standing in front of him. Gerard looks at him: “Dude wtf is going on with you?” Mikey shows his arm: “Dude I don’t know my tattoo it’s all red and stuff. I need to go back to Frank with this, will you drive me there?” Gerard hesitates a while. Going back to Frank, seeing him again. He doesn’t want to go to Frank, he doesn’t want to have those feelings again. He can’t tell Mikey that he has feelings for Frank, he doesn’t know how his brother is going to react. “So, can you bring me there? Like right now!” says Mikey. Gerard answers: “Uhm, yeah I can take you. Let’s go!” It’s awfully quiet in the car on the way to the tattoo shop. Gerard is only looking at the road and tries to escape an awkward conversation.   
When they arrive at the tattoo shop Gerard doesn’t want to go in because he really doesn’t want to see Frank, but his brother forces him to go in. When the doorbell go’s off Frank looks at the door when he sees Mikey and Gerard walking in the shop he jumps of his chair and walks towards them. He gives Mikey a ´man´ hug and jumps into the arms of Gerard. The sudden hug from Frank scares Gerard and he pushes him away. He looks Frank in his eyes and says: “Dude wtf are you doing”? Frank looks disappointed and walks towards Mikey. “So what is the problem man? What brings you back here”? While Mikey and Frank walk to the back room Gerard stays in the front room thinking about what just happened. Why did Frank hug him all of the sudden and why did he push him away. It wasn’t that bad at all to hug with Frank. He smelled really nice and his big warm arms felt nice around his body.   
Gerard snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the door from the back room opening. When he looks behind him he sees Mikey and Frank talking and walking back to the front room. Gerard still looks angry at Frank. He shouldn’t mess with his mind likes this. It’s like Frank is enjoying it he needs to stop it. Mikey comes running to Gerard and hugs him. “My arm doesn’t need to be cut off. It’s all normal. Frank says it will be gone in about a week.” Gerard is happy for his brother but wants to leave ASAP. When he walks to the door he feels a hand on his shoulder. When he looks around he stares right in the beautiful eyes of Frank. “I’m sorry about what just happened man I didn’t mean to fright you. Let me make it up to you, let’s go for a drink tonight just a man night out.” Gerard thinks for a moment but eventually agrees to have a drink with Frank later that night.   
When Gerard arrives at the club where he and Frank would meet up, Frank is nowhere to be found. Gerard is getting nervous and thinks about leaving before Franks shows up. He lights up another cigarette and walks towards his house, he’s sick and tired of his own feelings. When he thinks about Frank all he can think about is the smell of alcohol and not like beer or something but the smell of alcohol of the tattoo shop. The smell wasn’t so bad it smelled just right. And his eyes, oh his eyes so beautiful they stare right into your soul. He doesn’t care he’s taller than Frank cause he is so beautiful. When Gerard looks up he’s almost home and he hears a car behind him. When he looks over his shoulder it’s already too late. He sees the headlights coming closer and closer he tries to jump out of the way but with no success. When Gerard wakes up he sees Mikey next to his hospital bed.


	3. The only hope for me is you

He sees the headlights coming closer and closer he tries to jump out of the way but with no success. When Gerard wakes up he sees Mikey next to his hospital bed.  
He slowly opens his eyes and looks right into the eyes of his brother. Mikey looks so happy to see him awake. When Gerard looks at his body he sees that he is covered in bandages and blood dripping trough the bandages. When he looks at the other side of the bed he sees Frank sleeping on the couch in the room. “He never left your side, he has been here since the crash. He was the one who found you and took you here.” Mikey grabs his hand “I’m so happy you’re awake again, I thought I lost you.” Gerard sees the concern in Mikey’s eyes and tries to comfort him. “I’m okay little brother I promise.” When he looks back at Frank he sees that he’s waking up and he can’t turn his eyes away. Frank is lying there and you can peek under his shirt and you can see his tummy and his tattoo’s, it’s such a beautiful man. He rubs his eyes and gets up to have a seat on the couch and then he sees Gerard is awake. He runs to the bed and grabs his hand. “I was so worried I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again.” Gerard sees Franks eyes begin to water. Gerard looks at him into his brown green eyes and doesn’t knows what to say he wants to say so much to him he wants to thank him and apologize that he left at the club. He wants to tell him he loves him and has feelings for him but he can’t. Why why does he have feelings for that man. He barely knows him and he’s not gay, or is he? “Are you okay, please say something.” Franks grip around his hand becomes firmer. “Yeah I’m okay I just want to go to the bathroom, can you take me there?” When Gerard stands up he feels his knees become weak, Frank takes him by the arm and helps him into a wheelchair and takes him to the bathroom. When Gerard is in the bathroom he takes a good look at himself. He sees scars everywhere and blood dripping from his face he looks like shit, but yeah chicks kinda dig that so it’s not too bad. Would Frank dig that too? Or is he only into girls. What if he doesn’t like boys at all? Gerard would be so sad. Frank knocks on the door to ask if everything is going okay. “Yeah, but could you come in here for a second?” When Frank enters the bathroom Gerard doesn’t know where to begin. He wants to tell Frank how he feels and everything but he is so scared. “I need to tell you something man. I don’t know what’s going on with me, but I’ve been feeling strange for a couple of weeks. I don’t know what it is, but I feel attracted to someone which is strange. Because I don’t know this person for that long.” He looks at Frank who looks a bit disappointed. “Well if you really like this person you should say it to her, and go for it. You are a great guy if she doesn’t want you she is crazy.” Gerard looks away “Who said it was a she….?” Frank looks at Gerard with a spark in his eyes. “So you mean you’re gay?” It’s all too much for Gerard and he rolls out of the bathroom in his wheelchair back to his room. Mikey helps him in bed “I don’t want to see Frank for a while, can you tell him that please?” “Yeah ofc man, I’ll tell him”. When Mikey comes back he tells Gerard Frank was nowhere to be found. “Fuck!” Gerard almost screams it. “What happened between you two that you don’t want to see him?” Gerard startles how is he going to explain this to his brother. He doesn’t want Mikey to judge him. He is his little brother he can’t imagine how Mikey will feel if he know that his brother is… gay. No he is not gay he doesn’t have feelings for Frank he can’t he has been into girls all his live. “Nothing to worry about man, I just don’t like him. I think he is a bad influence on you.” Mikey looks confused “A bad influence? I’m a grown man I can make my own decisions. He is not a bad influence he is cool man. What is your problem?!” Mikey storms out of the room. Gerard is all alone now and he feels the emptiness taking him. He falls asleep, when he wakes up there is still nobody there except for the nurse. “You can go home mister Way do you have someone who can pick you up?” Gerard gets his phone and call his brother. After a couple of minutes Mikey walks into the room not saying a word. The ride back to home is very quiet and no one said a word. Back home Mikey walks upstairs and shuts his door. Gerard sighs and takes a seat on the couch. He wants to walk upstairs but he can’t because of that stupid broken leg. He calls for his brother but there is no answer. Gerard tries to walk to the fridge to get something to eat when the doorbell rings. When Gerard walks over to the door he slips on a wet spot on the ground. He falls over and lays on the ground. Mikey comes running down the stairs when he hears all the commotion, when he sees Gerard lying on the ground he is shocked at first but when he takes a closer look he sees Gerard is laughing with tears rolling down his cheek. When Gerard founds out that Mikey is standing here he tells him the doorbell went. When Mikey comes back there is someone behind him, there in the hallway is Frank. Gerard’s smile is gone like a cloud over the sun, his face becomes pale and he looks angry. “What are you doing here? I thought I told Mikey I didn’t want to see you for a while.” As Gerard walks to the couch to take a seat Frank starts talking. “I know Mikey said that, but I can’t stay away from you, I’ve told Mikey already why but I wanted to tell you in person.” Frank comes in the room and takes a seat on one of the couches. When Gerard takes a good look at him he sees he looks bad he hasn’t slept that is for sure, but he is still attractive in a way. With his hair all messed up a cigarette in his mouth and his ripped skinny jeans. “What do you want to tell me?”


	4. Thank you for the venom

When Gerard takes a good look at him he sees he looks bad he hasn’t slept that is for sure, but he is still attractive in a way. With his hair all messed up a cigarette in his mouth and his ripped skinny jeans. “What do you want to tell me?”  
Gerard waits for Frank to start talking but suddenly something else happens. When Gerard wants to open his mouth to shout at Frank, he feels a warm tongue sliding in his mouth taking all the sound away. He wants to push Frank away but it feels so natural he kisses back. He feels Franks hand moving upwards to his head grabbing his hair in the back and biting on his lip. When they untangle Gerard doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can’t run cause his leg is in an cast. He yells at the top of his lungs: “DUDE WTF ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Gerard is so mad he punches Frank with his crutch and ‘walks’ away. Frank wants to go after him but Mikey stops him. “Dude just let it go, he will come around I promise.”   
A few days later Gerard is sitting in the local pub and meets a nice guy named Macario. He and Macario get along very well, but Gerard isn’t himself since he had the fight with Frank. He keeps thinking about him and every time he sees Macario he misses Frank even more. He must say Macario is a nice looking guy, with his black hair his bangs hanging on his forehead, the lippiercing under his lip on the right side. And it is so sexy when he’s playing with it sticking out his tongue biting on his piercing. His zeldacap is either on his head or hanging on his belt but he always has it with him even though his hair is perfect. But unfortunately he has a girlfriend and isn’t interested in guys at all. His girlfriend is very pretty if you’re into girls I guess…. She has a different kind of hair colour like every month or so and also has piercings, snakebite, nose ring, tragus, and simple earrings. She also has a few tattoos but Gerard doesn’t want to hear anything about it because she got them from Frank. She is skinny and is wearing tight black skinny jeans with ripped knees. She wears dark make up and has a cute little nose. When she starts talking everyone falls in love with her voice and she can sing like an angel. Macario and Daisy are very happy together but still Gerard feels that something is wrong with the two but he can’t put his finger on it.   
A few days later they’re in the pub again and Gerard is looking out the window. Is that Frank walking there? Gerard storms outside in the pouring rain. He is running after the figure that looked like Frank. Why am I doing this? I hate the fucking man, he kissed me why did he do that to me? Why? While Gerard is wondering why he is doing this, he bumps into the man. He turns his head and Gerard is holding his breath. There is a moment of silence and Gerard is looking at his feet, when he looks up he’s staring right in the eyes of FRANK!  
Gerard grabs frank by the hand and says: “Frank is missed you so much I’m so sorry, can you please forgive me? I love you!” Gerard feels his cheeks turning red. There is again a moment of silence, Frank doesn’t say a word he isn’t even moving. Gee grabs Frank by his chin and makes him look into his eyes. He sees a tear rolling down Franks cheek. “Gee, I don’t know what to say, I love you too but I can’t do this.” Frank lets go of Gee his hand and walks away. Gee doesn’t know what he has to do, is he going after him or is he going back inside?


End file.
